Tabla
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Distintas reacciones, diferentes maneras para querer una sola cosa. Drabbles: 8059.


**Notas:** Drabbles, sin relación unos con otros. De algunos no puedo estar muy segura, por ejemplo el número seis :)

* * *

**I: BESOS. **

Sintió espasmos, frío, confusión, estremecimiento, que cuando la piel fría tocó la suya más cálida el contraste fue eminente haciendo que su rostro se sonrojara y sus ojos se abrieran.

Piel canela y blanca, ojos verdes y cafés, piel fría y caliente.

Ese momento era suyo y los labios que sentía presionando también. Era una lástima que solo eso le perteneciere porque cuando Gokudera se alejó su boca pronuncio otro nombre y no el suyo.

Era la última vez que tomaban licor en la noche. Por que así los besos no saben a nada, Yamamoto lo supo en ese momento.

**II: SONRÍE. **

Y después decían que él era el friki.

Pero entendía, entendía perfectamente el sentimiento. El que te hace rebosar de alegría y hace que las cosas que estaban a tu alrededor se convirtieran en nada, que te hace emocionar y no despegar la vista del mismo por la fascinación que sientes en el pecho. Yamamoto entendía, le pesaba exactamente lo mismo con el béisbol… y con Gokudera.

Porque Gokudera sonríe bien, aunque sea por esas revistas de cosas paranormales que tanto le gustan, Yamamoto sabía que todos sus amigos le tenían manía a algo. Y Gokudera no fue la excepción.

**III: ESCRIBIR.**

Estaba practicando, maldita sea.

No significaba absolutamente nada los tantos kanjis que había en su libreta. Él era de otro país así que todas las rayas en su cuaderno que misteriosamente decían el nombre de "Yamamoto" no significaban absolutamente nada.

Gokudera solo estaba practicando el nombre, porque los kanjis eran difíciles y leer y escribir enriquece el alma… nada más.

**IV: MORIR. **

Había una cosa que Gokudera podía hacer, lo mismo pero por dos personas distintas.

Él podía morir por el décimo, porque era su jefe y su amigo. Y si este muriera Gokudera no descansaría hasta matar al asesino.

Él podía morir por Yamamoto, porque era un idiota y tenía que cuidar a los camaradas de la familia; pero de una extraña manera Gokudera se vio así mismo intentando matar a las personas que harían eso. No pudo, porque estaba seguro que si hubieran asesinado a Yamamoto era porque él hubiera muerto primero.

Ahí se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos.

**V: SOÑAR. **

Desde que se había encontrado con Reborn, Tsuna solo había podido soñar una cosa: que todo el jueguito de la mafia con sus locuras absurdas eran algo que no existía.

No pudo, Reborn se lo recordaba con cada golpe y bomba que le lanzaba cuando menos se lo esperaba -o cuando estaba durmiendo.

Así que, lo siguiente que pudo imaginar era que toda la familia se llevara bien, **bien**, incluyendo a Hibari e incluso las reuniones con Bianchi y comida metida.

Pero jamás creyó que Gokudera y Yamamoto… lo entendieran por la otra manera.

**VI: VIDA. **

Hasta daba risa, de cierta manera.

Ninguno tenía madre, aunque haya sido por razones distintas y circunstancias diferentes. Era tonto e ilógico pero habían crecido sin ella pero con la necesidad de una. Pero ahora no importaba, porque aunque sabían que era necesaria ellos dos serían suficientes para cuidar el hijo que iban a adoptar y criar.

La vida era de risa y extraña, creían en ese momento.

**VII: REÍR. **

Gokudera cocinaría, ese había sido el trato.

Porque el aniversario pasado Yamamoto lo había hecho, y este había estado esperando todo el año para probar algo, lo que sea, así fuera pequeño, de la comida de Gokudera. Que si no cocinaba como su hermana se alegraba y mucho.

El beisbolista estaba en la mesa, con hambre y cara sonriente ese día. Al final, Yamamoto no pudo evitar reír cuando, sin veneno, pero sí explosiva resultó ser el espacio en dónde Hayato quisiera meterse hacer los alimentos.

Yamamoto se olvidó de cenar y fue directo al _postre_ de esa noche.

**VIII: ADIÓS.**

Se lo dijo, de frente, sin carta de por medio ni casco protector que lo resguarde. Gokudera se planteó si fueron muchas las pelotas que le han dado a ese en la cabeza para que, sin inconveniente, le haya dicho _eso_ de esa manera.

Gokudera no había estado preparado, casi tragándose el cigarrillo que tenía.

–Imbécil –tosiendo, recuperándose. Yamamoto sonreía, con cara de niño y ojos de cachorro. Gokudera bufó –Adiós.

Después de algunos pasos, retumbó la voz del otro.

–¡¿Eso es un sí? –Que Gokudera no quiso responder.

Después de todo, el acoso moderado era parte del cortejo.

**IX: MUERTE.**

Supo que dejaba mucho, incluso más de lo que alguna vez hubiera tolerado.

Los niños crecen, la mente cambia y las responsabilidades vienen; Yamamoto supo que todos esos juegos de jóvenes se convirtieron en verdaderos cuando tuvo que dejar lo que amaba: el béisbol, su vida rutinaria, su viejo cuando lo vio muerto por el simple hecho de ser el padre de un mafioso.

La muerte te quita todo y es el final del alma. Por eso él no dejaría que este también se llevara a la persona que ama.

**X: LLORAR. **

Había sido un tonto, lo reconocía recién en ese momento. Que cuando vio la espalda del otro partir supo que solo debía sonreír como siempre él lo hacía. Porque es lo que mejor hace y eso todos lo saben.

Feliz, feliz. Aún cuando sus ojos no se puedan llenar de lágrimas por ver partir a la persona que ama.

De repente, el cielo empezó a llover. Por lo menos esta podía llorar por él, porque Yamamoto no siente ni siquiera fuerzas para eso. Ya había olvidado lo que era ese sentimiento.

**FIN**


End file.
